


I want you to be happier

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Kinkade (Voltron), Halloween, Impregnation, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: "Then only for a minuteI want to change my mind'Cause this just don't feel right to me[...]Lately, I've been, I've been thinkingI want you to be happier, I want you to be happier"Happier - Marshmello feat. Bastille





	I want you to be happier

**Author's Note:**

> Alors cette fois-ci, un crackship que je trouve beaucoup plus mignon que je l'avais imaginé à la base... ~  
> Donc, mon thème pour ce concours c'était Halloween et "tarte aux pommes" avec le ship Adade (Adam x Ryan Kinkade) ^^

Depuis combien de temps Ryan s'efforçait de ne pas hurler durant la pleine lune, depuis combien de temps voulait-il redevenir cet homme, ce jeune homme insouciant qu'il avait un jour été ? Il avait cessé de compter les années. Cette nuit, celle où la belle lune lui avait fait face pour la première fois depuis des années, où elle lui avait lancé son charme pour que, comme ses ancêtres, il devienne l'un d'eux, effrayants et terrifiants les peuples et les foules. Il avait depuis été forcé à l'exil. S'éloigner des hommes, s'éloigner de ses amis, ses précieux amis qui savaient comment le faire sourire même lors des moments les plus horrifiques : partis, abandonnés. Les démons étaient devenus ses amis, tant au sens métaphorique que réel.

Ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça de vivre au milieu de la forêt, avec ces hommes qui souffraient tout autant que lui de ce qui leur était arrivé. Ce n'était pas leur faute, c'était dans leurs gênes. Ce douloureux souvenir effleura de nouveau son esprit, ravivant cette flamme destructrice de nouveau dans son cœur, ce feu consumant chaque morceau de son âme un peu plus, juste un peu plus toutes les secondes. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il avait été attiré dans cette forêt, par sa propre famille qui avait conscience de ce qu'il était, et ce même avant que lui n'en ait. Tout d'abord, ce fut le corps qui souffrit. Son cerveau ne demandait qu'à exploser sous le pression qu'émettaient les rayons lunaires, ses mains s'accrochèrent sur son crâne, ces mains qui devenaient de plus en plus velues, ces griffes qui pénétraient toujours un peu plus dans sa peau tandis qu'il était insensible à toute douleur autre que celle de son crâne. Il leva ses yeux ambrés, scintillants, vers le ciel : il y vit tout. Le monde. Ce qui allait constituer son monde : les ténèbres et la lune, eux seuls allaient être ses compagnons de fortune. Ce fut son corps tout entier qui convulsa, genoux à terre, mains dans l'humus, griffes dans la terre, le sang sur le visage. Et ce regard rempli de pitié de ses proches, ceux qui l'avaient laissé là ; et au loin, il put sentir la présence de sa petite sœur qui les avait suivis dans le tumulte de la nuit, sa perle à lui, la seule qui comptait réellement, perdue à tout jamais.

Alors cette année, tout avait été décidé. Il allait franchir le pas, car il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout, car tout ce qui comptait à ces yeux était hors de sa portée, car il était le seul à en souffrir terriblement la nuit. Il allait mourir, peu importe les moyens utilisés : car la mort lui semblait être le seul échappatoire, la seule issue possible contre sa solitude. Cette vie n'était que souffrance, pourquoi la poursuivre ? Il savait que rien n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter dans cette folle entreprise, et très franchement cela lui était égal. Alors il n'allait pas y faire attention, il allait droit à la mort. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il allait pouvoir supporter toutes ces émotions bouillonnant en lui, mais rien n'allait arrêter ce soir là : c'était décidé.

 

Ce qui l'avait attiré ici, c'était cette odeur de sang frais. La fraîcheur de la chair, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu goûter depuis si longtemps car il ne chassait plus les hommes. Il n'était plus un nouveau né, une nouvelle créature de la nuit assoiffée de sang, il savait se contrôler mais avant tout vivre avec la société dans les limites du possible. Il ne tuait plus, n'osait plus ôter la vie à ces hommes dont le sang lui procurait tant de joie et de plaisir, il savait mettre un prix sur la vie et le prix qu'il devait payer pour l'ôter lui semblait trop grand face aux bénéfices qu'il allait en tirer. Alors, il cherchait dans les forêts, il scrutait le moindre recoin à la recherche d'un animal en fin de vie, d'un animal presque mort grâce auquel il pourrait se nourrir. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit ce loup, entouré par une meute l'attaquant de toute part. Le plus étonnant pour ses yeux ambrés brillant dans la pénombre fut le refus de ce dernier à se défendre : il était résolu à mourir, il le désirait beaucoup plus qu'un animal ne l'aurait fait, il avait fait le choix -conscient semblait-il- de mourir, ici, dévoré, assassiné par ses pairs. Adam pressa son dos contre le tronc humide de l'arbre qui le séparait de quelques mètres de cette scène de crime : toute cette violence l'alimentait, il vivait cette attaque par procuration, lui qui avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'assassiner par pur plaisir les âmes, mais ne s'abaissait à cela que pour survivre -comme cette nuit là-. Il plissa les yeux, regardant plus attentivement ce loup, imposant, fébrile désormais, gésir au sol face à la haine de ses semblables. Un halo lumineux entoura cette pauvre bête qui allait lui servir de repas, comme un millier d'étoiles autour d'un ange.

« Un homme », murmura Adam entre ses canines. Il n'allait pas déguster un homme, il se l'était interdit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi, seul, dévoré, affaibli. Ce fut la première fois qu'Adam prit son courage à deux mains pour défendre son ennemi mortel : un loup garou, ceux qui les chassaient depuis des siècles, ceux qui voulaient la mort des vampires plus que tout ; mais cet homme ne méritait pas le sort qui lui était réservé, loup garou ou humain et son cœur le lui murmurait en battant à chaque seconde un peu plus fort.

Il surgit de la pénombre, le manteau de la nuit le couvrant encore quelques instants avant que la meute ne se rende compte de leur adversaire désormais. Adam faisait office de bouclier entre l'homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, allongé sur le sol, grelottant de froid, le sang coulant sur ses membres -Adam dut se contenir durant de nombreux moments pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de le dévorer ici, maintenant, tout de suite, pour ne pas entrer dans une transe dans laquelle il n'avait pas été depuis la fois où il avait assassiné cet homme qui semblait l'avoir aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu- et la meute grognant, exposant ses dents pointues face à Adam qui sifflait entre ses canines, les yeux froncés et ses mains blanches dangereusement orientées vers cette meute beaucoup trop nombreuse pour l'affronter seul. Il reculait à tâtons, ne quittant pas des yeux ces animaux, ces bêtes féroces qui n'attendaient rien d'autre que la violence, qui voulaient mettre fin aux jours de ce pauvre homme, et par la même occasion à ses propres jours. D'un coup de vent, la pénombre aidant son geste, il prit l'homme dans ses bras avant de fuir le lieux aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il entendait les coussinets de ces prédateurs les poursuivre, et il savait qu'ils allaient le poursuivre tant que l'odeur de l'homme qu'il tenait allait être présente : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent, son sang n'aidant absolument pas. Une fois assez loin de la meute, il en profita pour le couvrir de son manteau, ôter les lambeaux qui lui servaient de t-shirt avant de les lancer dans la direction opposée à laquelle ils allaient prendre. Ce fut bref, mais durant ce moment il put apprécier la douceur de ce visage, de cette joue chaude et de ces traits délicats d'un homme qui dormait, d'un homme qui avait désiré la mort et à la place vivait un sommeil profond dont il espérait ne jamais se réveiller. Il lui rappelait pourquoi il ne voulait plus s'attacher aux hommes, pourquoi il avait décidé de les abandonner, pourquoi il s'était retiré ; cette peur de l'affect le poursuivait encore et toujours, et il avait peur que cela lui arrive de nouveau. Et malheureusement pour lui, cela allait lui arriver de nouveau et tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que ce ne soit pas douloureux, qu'ils n'aient pas à souffrir, que ce doux visage n'ait plus à souffrir au point de vouloir la mort, au point de se laisser mourir, assassiner. Et il se donnait pour mission de tout faire, absolument tout, pour ne plus voir cet inconnu se vouloir du mal. Oui, il voulait qu'il soit heureux.

 

Le matin, ce qui attira son attention, ce qui éveilla ses sens de nouveau fut cette odeur de tarte aux pommes : la cannelle pénétrant ses narines comme les matins de la veille de la Toussaint chez lui, cette douce chaleur chatouillant son odorat, ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface de la mer de ses pensées. Il se souvenait de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, enfin, pas dans les moindres détails mais les douleurs corporelles qu'il subissaient ne pouvaient que confirmer ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Il se souvint de ces regards assoiffés de sang, de voir son sang couler et se sentir vivre une dernière fois avant la fatalité qu'il s'était infligée ; il avait dû user de ruses diverses et variées pour mettre la meute, sa meute dans cet état. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était cette ombre apparaissant devant lui, s'interposant devant son destin et lui-même, lui ôtant ce qu'il avait tant désiré depuis si longtemps. Et il ouvrit les yeux, la pièce n'avait rien de criminel comme il l'aurait espéré, il aurait aimé que cet homme à la place de le sauver abrège ses souffrances une bonne fois pour toutes. Difficilement, il se leva de là où il était allongé, l'esprit encore brouillé et son corps pris de violents vertiges qui le firent vaciller ; il eut à peine le temps de se rattraper contre les draps afin de ne pas tomber. Il allait suivre cette odeur, et il allait prier cette personne de le laisser partir, de le laisser accomplir son destin, ou de l'accomplir ici même face à cette tarte aux pommes qui lui rappelait tant sa famille et sa perle. Il voulait que tout périsse, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte, entre tous ces objets qui valsaient devant ses yeux il sentit une chaleur étrange envahir son cœur, quelque chose que les hommes de sa meute lui avaient décrit de nombreuses fois, ces fois joyeuses où tous regagnaient l'espoir. Il fit tomber un objet en s'appuyant contre la commode, titubant toujours un peu. Il rencontra ses yeux, ne put que fondre dedans.

\- Bonjour, j'espère que vous aimez le tartes aux pommes ; sa voix aussi douce qu'une compresse contre sa joue sonna comme une symphonie pour ses oreilles sensibles. Il se sentit encore plus fragile.  
Cet homme était... Un vampire... Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit... Non, il ne pouvait pas l'être.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous dévorer : je suis un vampire végétarien, lui apprit-il, enfin végétarien dans le sens vampiresque du terme si je puis dire puisque je me nourris exclusivement d'animaux.

Il aurait pu le dévorer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait... Était-ce parce que...

\- Vous allez mieux d'ailleurs ? Je vous ai trouvé un peu dans l'embarras hier soir et j'ai décidé de vous aider, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ; il avait le plus doux des sourires, la plus docile des expression : il était censé être celui qu'il devait haïr ?

Ne pas le déranger ? Cela ne le dérangeait plus qu'il l'avait sauvé, plus depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

\- Asseyez-vous ici, poursuivit-il tout en montrant de son index une des chaises autour de la table, je vous amène une part de tarte, vous devez avoir faim.

Ryan ne protesta pas, et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Cette chaleur dans sa poitrine... Elle se propageait de plus en plus, cette espèce de joie intense envahissait son esprit, le rendant d'autant plus vulnérable... C'était donc ça ? « Je m'appelle Adam au fait », entendit-il par dessus son épaule. Adam. Comme le premier des hommes, Adam comme celui qui succomba au péché originel, Adam celui qui créa la femme -ou l'homme ici en l’occurrence-, Adam qui plongea l'humanité dans un tumulte de tristesse à cause de son désir. Peut-être était-ce son destin à lui aussi, à ce petit roi de chambouler le monde dans lequel il vivait, pour son bonheur briser les règles et peut-être ne pas souffrir mais vivre de manière plus agréable que ce que les lois naturelles leurs dictaient à tous deux. Était-ce écrit dans les étoiles ?

L'assiette apparut devant ses yeux affamés, ses narines se dilatèrent lorsque la fabuleuse senteur chatouilla son odorat ; une main se posa sur son épaule, un frisson parcourut tout son corps, il leva les yeux vers l'objet de son imprégnation, vers cette personne qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix, qu'il voulait rendre désormais heureuse à tout jamais, dont la douce mélodie caressait ses oreilles, dont les froides mains avaient pansé les plaies, dont la bonté avait sauvé le corps et l'âme. Adam était son ange, il s'était imprégné d'un ange. Et il n'allait pas le laisser s'envoler, il n'allait pas le risquer ; car cette sensation, là, juste au milieu de sa poitrine lui était trop plaisante, car cette chaleur si douce et chère à son cœur l'avait quitté il y avait des années et maintenant la flamme vive du bonheur avait remplacé le feu destructeur.

\- Je m'appelle Ryan, je suis ravi que vous m'ayez sauvé. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Ces premiers mots adressés à son âme sœur allaient rester gravés dans l'esprit de Ryan, pour toujours, et il espérait qu'il allait en être de même pour Adam, son sauveur.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire, un kudo si tu as aimé! ^^ Et si tu veux, tu peux me trouver sur mon [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
